The KG Revolution
by Azuki-no-fury1
Summary: A terrible group that go by Simplest Organisation have finally succeeded in taking over the world's shinobi powerhouses, establishing new laws to publicly hang kekkei genkai holders if they refused to be their puppets. Hinata escaped, now a worldwide fugitive with no other than her saviour, Potato guy to side with her.


Chapter One- Current Loss

Everything unimaginable happened then and there. The Simplest Organisation finally have a reason to ban the way of Shinobi. Unfortunately for some shinobi, it actually got passed. The law of kekkei genkai - the new law of which whoever has a kekkei genkai must work for the government or get a publicly hanged.

In a way, the world was slowly reversing back to the times where the methods and ideology behind things were simply retarded. The word stupid wasn't deep enough.  
So the kekkei genkai holders fled, hiding in the places of the earth that no ordinary shinobi or humans could find them. It was quite sad really.

This blue haired female coughed up some bitter stinging water, gasping for air in between coughs. This girl feebly slapped her chest in attempt to reduce the toll the coughs where taking on her. Her drenched clothes were sticking onto her, down the the point that her clothes were no longer appropriate enough to be labelled that.

"Urgh," she groaned, flopping her sloppy mess of her hair back. The sun was glared down at her, water droplets shining awfully bright. She was dry within the few minutes she laid in the sand, faintly gasping for air. She was exhausted, hungry and worst of all, it seems like the sun decided to fry her body up and leaving her terribly dehydrated. She stood up in the black top and black knee length shorts and made her way through the closest place to civilisation.

"No Ryousuke, I AM NOT PAYING 50% MORE THAN OTHER STALLS!" An angry middle-aged woman screamed whilst covering her five year old child's ears. They all seemed to be wearing quite old fashioned clothing.

The Hyuuga seemed to be attracting some unwanted attention, women including the one who was grumpy eyed her up and down in disgust.

"Oh my, that's the devil!" An old man screeched as the people started all line up in front of her. She did the logical thing. She ran. Past the mini vegetable in the town square, slapping her bare feet on the concrete slabs and diving into the extremely shallow pool. She didn't know that.

She winced as she held her breath underneath the water as the people walked by as a man pointed in a direction that clearly steered them away. She inwardly thanked him before poofing herself to a rooftop. Talk about her thirst being quenched.

Hinata idly jumped around the city and observed the people and it's moderately old fashion. She thought for a second that she had travelled back in time but then the reality hit her. She was a fugitive. She had no social status and she was lost. Those disgusting Simplest Organisation.

'Organisation of talentless fools!' She sneered, jumping only why the sun glared down on the people's eyes. She didn't want to be caught straight away and become a slave for that vile group. To say she loathed them was just a big fat lie. She felt something even worse than loathe and she thought it was her mission in life to destroy them.

Hinata had to do something really not cool at all. She had to steal some clothes. She swooped by a couple's house and stole some clothes, the lady pushing her skirt down as the massive gust of wind blew.

She put on the clothes and it fitted just right, adjusting her stupid old fashioned bonnet and made her way through the town, masking her k.g by giving herself visible pupils. She looked like a doll.

"Roll up, roll up!" A man at the little toy stand yelled as he gestured her to come. She walked to him and smiled politely.

"Hey beautiful, I'll give you 2 free shots to display my kindness!" He yelled, attracting the people to his stand. He handed Hinata a poor imitation of a kunai, feeling unauthentic by just the look and feel. She eyed his suspiciously.

"Aim in between that love - heart will ya?" He smirked at her, pointed at the direction of the hearts. It was a typical stand with a black background and a tiny little heart.

Hinata through and the kunai just magically wobbled and dropped to the ground. She eyed carefully at the man, his cheeky eyes piercing her.

She tried again but to no avail. The kunai was thrown with a faster force but clearly skimmed the middle before wobbling and dropping. She eyed the man and raised her eyebrow.

"Aww too bad missus! Anyone feeling lucky?!" He yelled as the young men rounded up around the stall and pushed Hinata away. She decided to speak to the man so he paused the game for a minute.

"How may I help you missus?" He grinned at her, his crow feet around his eyes clearly forming as his eyes twinkled.

"May I look at the floor of your stall?" She asked, the man willingly agreed and gestured her forward. She inspected the ground and found nothing. She frowned and got up from the ground and eyed him straight in the eye.

"That's either a kekkei genkai or a shinobi trick, I'm leaning more towards the first. Why are you wasting your time like this?" She sternly spoke, smiling at the people he was going to fool and rip off.

"It's none of your damn business," he falsely smiled as he walked off back to the game and ripped those people off. What a shameless man.

Hinata didn't really know what to do right now or where to start. She vouched for finding a job temporarily and then moving across the cities of each place for the mean time. She needed to survive and THEN play the justice card.

It's been a few days since she stayed in this pathetically small, old fashioned village called Pacha (pronounced paka). She had piled up the money and necessities for her next journey, to the near by village of Cardylis.

"Strange names," Hinata mused as she packed her stuff and left at sunset, getting to Cardylis before 11pm. There seemed to be a festival going on, drunkards everywhere and lots of festival stands about. One stand caught her eye.

It was the potato stand with a tall young man standing idly next to it, no customers lining up. He had a cap on to cover his eyes and hair, the hair part failing as some parts spilled out. A shiny silver necklace shone bright in contrast to his dark shirt, jeans and shoes, his jacket a strange hue of purple.

"Can i have something to eat?" Hinata asked innocently as he pushed himself off the stand and went behind the place to open the big oven.

"Stuck in the agricultural days?" He idly asked as he prepared the potatoes. She shot him a funny look.

"I just came from Pacha," she mumbled as he put all of her food in a plastic container and then a bag. She opened her purse to which he replied 200. No way in hell was she paying 200.

"Are you being serious sir? All the other stands are selling very cheap! Half the price," she complained. It was 100 at each stand and maybe even 50 but 200 sure was stretching the limit. He shrugged. She sighed and paid up on the last offer of 150. That wasn't so bad.

She walked off in the middle of the night, wandering in the streets looking for an inn to spend the night in. It was far too cold to sleep outside tonight. She rubbed her numb arms and feebly rubbed her hands together, occasionally trying to heat her hands with her warm breath. She heard a twig crunch in the background. Immediately on queue, she threw her food on the attacker, bracing herself for a rally of attacks. There were 5 men surrounding her and getting really close.

"Ma'am, we're shinobi's fighting for the rights of this country. Would you like to give something to us in return?" A middle-aged drunkard with messy brown mop hair and stubbly chin asked. I shuddered.

Men like this just needed a little bit of taijutsu.

"Men, I'm a highly skilled lady," Hinata growled as she marched to one of the men but she froze still in her sport. The men started laughing together.

"Silly, silly girl. One of us as a highly advanced rank in ninjutsu lady," a nasty blonde with yellow teeth mumbled as he brushed his finger along Hinata's cheek. She cringed as she held her breath slightly, the smell of his breath making her gag already.

She didn't want to use her k.g at all but the way they were close to ripping off her clothes and raping her to death, she'd rather her k.g be exposed. For a short while. It's not like they'd remember.

As soon as she was about to cancel her genjutsu to make her pupils visible, she felt a suffocating air around. The filthy men began to drop one by own after just looking at the potato guy. Yes, the potato guy was her saviour. She sighed with relief.

"Rape is disgusting. Whore houses are available," he scowled as he kicked a man to double check if they were under his genjustu or not. Hinata didn't know that.

"Thank you do much," she smiled at her saviour sincerely but he just frowned at her.

"You didn't eat my food at all," he grumbled. Really. Was that all he cared about?

"Excuse me?" Hinata coughed, clearly pissed at this young man.

"You're excused. Food waster..." He said as he finally showed her his whole face, his eyes flashing from black to red in a split second. He was gone.

Hinata couldn't believe that annoying, alluring man. She just decided to shrug everything off and headed to a nearby inn, hoping that her life would get better.

**AN: How was it? Was it good? Read and review. Flames are accepted but just don't get too bitchy or prissy.**

**REALLY SORRY ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES! I'll update them SOON! I promise to try to stick this one through! I'll probably update every week sometime :)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
